Will the world end in fire for you, or ice?
by alexa-heart
Summary: "so many people go in-kids actually- and only one comes out." My head falls into my hands. "We can't be thinking that now, we have to keep strong and keep moving." His voice is the only thing that can penetrate my shell. I look up at his eyes and see only love. *SYOT now closed*
1. Chapter 1

/

**A/N: I have decided to host my own hunger games! if you would like to have a tribute just PM me and I will most likely accept it. and don't feel bad if your person dies, it happens. And may the odds be ever in your favore.**


	2. Intro

**A/N: ok so I do have some tributes, and I couldn't help it anymore! I will use the ones I have for now ( thanks to Ariella-Jones(My real life friend), Spike's Fallen Angel, and my friends who don't have a fanfic accounts but have helped me none the less. Thank you and anyone who has even the slightest idea for a tribute please PM me or make your tribute as a review.**

Capitol

"This years tributes look very inticing." I state to know one in particular.

"Yes, espiecally the boy from 4. It's hard to think of that one as only thirteen. He's an ideal tribute." says a lower game maker, well not really a low one, but being the head game maker everyone is lower compared to me.

"Well you can't forget the other districts, the girl from 7 looks especially ferocious. What was her name? Flare Collins? Yes that's it, she seemed almost inraged as she was picked." says another.

"Well we can only hope for an interesting games, but we still must find what to do with the arena." I say trying to get there attention back on track.

"We still have months before they even decide on the final tributes." says Asyliam, a long time friend of mine.

"We must not forget how long it takes to create an arena." I remind them.

"Let's make it out of food!" Yells a newer game maker.

"It's called the _Hunger_ games for a reason." I nearly hiss at him.

"Why not create a Yin and Yang arena, it's all the rage to the capitol citizens." states Asyliam simply.

"How so?" I ask. It is a very intriguing idea, to have one half of the arena completely oppisite of the other.

"How should I know? I put an idea on the table now have your puppets make the details." she says gestureing towards the other game makers.

Asyliam has her usefull moments, but they burn out as quickly as they flare up. "Well you heard her, tonight and until our meeting tomorrow be thinking of opposites. Things that are so far away from eachother that they could not possibly survive with eachother. Meeting dismissed." I say and get up to walk out of the room. Driving home, and even in bed I think of opposites. Sky and ground, water and fire, dark and light, there are so many things to choose from.

"Daddy?" My daughter asks coming into my room.

"Yes Catalyia?"

"Can you come help me with a school project?"

"It's late, why are you working on it now?"

"Because- because i forgot all about it and it's due tomorrow and I have to finish it so will you please help me!" she blurts out of her mouth all at once.

"Of course I'll help you." I say getting up to follow her. "What's it on?"

"Polar opposites, and I have decided to do fire and ice.'' she states showing me what she has so far.

''Isn't it fire and water?'' I ask in confusion.

''It can be, but when you think about it water can become very hot, but ice can't without turning into water. Do you get my point?"

"Yes I do indeed." I say an evil idea coming to my head. Polar opposites, a perfect lesson to be teaching the students. This gives me an idea.

**A/N: So I'm sorry about the really short chapter, but I need more tributes to continue. the tributes that I have are posted on my profile, and again just PM me or review to tell me about your tribute.**


	3. Reaping District 1

**A/N: So I finally have all my tributes! No more entering your tributes, but sorry maybe next time. So Welcome to my hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor. These shall also be in the perspective of a capitolite and some tributes, but not all the tributes because I think that would be easier. If you couldn't tell the capitol chooses the tributes before hand and so the gamemakers know who is going to be in the games, and they let some of the "less fortunate" tributes know before hand.**

District 1 reapings:Capitolite

"Yes!" I scream as my 52" telivision glides over the large plains outside of district 1.

"Some people actually need to sleep!" Yells my boy friend from our bedroom. Whatever, he knows how I am about the hunger games and can't actually expect me to be silent during the reapings.

"And some people actually _like_ the hunger games!" I yell back and then all but attach my face to the screen in front of me.

"Welcome one and all to the 37th annual Hunger Games!" Ceasers voice comes on as you can see the houses of district 1."As always we start with district one, shall we take a look?" He asks his audience.

"Yes!" I answer immediatley.

"Then let's begin." He says, and then you can see the town people of district 1 and all of the possible tributes. The camera zooms in on the jewel encrusted escort that had been with district 1 since the first quater quell. He struts to the microphone, which is also covered in shining jewels, and begins the speach that is heard every year in all districts. Finally finishing he says,"Ladies first!" and walks to the large glass girls reaping bowl.

"Cashmere Callips!" He calls from his ruby lips. The cameras look out into the crowd of possible tributes, and focus on a scrawny twelve year old as she walks towards the stage. This girl might not be the most ideal tribute, but at least there are usually a few volunteers. Sure enough a rather impressive girl/woman leaps onto the stage as soon as volunteers are called for.

"Thank you Velvet Hallows for volunteering in these hunger games." The escort says after speaking quitely to the girl. "Now the boys turn." He says walking to the other reaping ball."Mark Adams." He states as his emerald eyes scower the crowd. A fifteen year old walces up to the stage looking cocky and cool as he glides up the stairs. Compared to his eighteen year old district partner he probably has no chance of survivng. And yet no one volunteers, no one even moves a step and his smile faulters, but only for a second. They shake hands and walk of the stage and into the justice building. Good, there is a break between reapings and i really need to pee.

**A/N: So I am only doing one reaping at a time, and they will be kind of short, but I will post multiple at once so no worrys.**


	4. Reaping District 2

**A/N:Yep so there are your district 1 tributes. And do you have any idea how hard it is to spell the word district? I always have to think when im typeing that word. Anyways I am happy that I finally updated, and sorry it took so long I just got back from camp. And onto district 2! Also I'm skipping around on POV's so don't be surprised if i have some random characters.**

District 2 reaping: Carson Vandervolt

Another reaping and another chance that my sister could be put into these horrid games. No matter what she says this is not a way to change her life, not some great oprotunity to get dad to stop drinking. This won't bring our mother back. She has tried in the past to volunteer, but theres always someone faster, someone stronger, or someone that will do anything to get to that stage. So every year since she was 12 she has come home bloody, winded, and on the verge of passing out because of how hard she tried.

For some odd reasons she thinks if she wins, and comes back a victor, that our dad will suddenly become how he was before depression over threw everything he knew and loved. How he was before mom died. I have tried to be as good to her as I can, but I could never replace him. I've worked in the factories since I was fifteen, just so that my sister could have a decent meal on the table every night. I might not have eaten as much as I should have but now look at me. I'm twenty and have a decent job over seeing all the workers that make the furniture and design buildings for the capitol.

But Karissa can't get over our mothers death, or our fathers dissertion, So since the day our mother died she has trained harder then anyone else. She is strangely tall and lean, and has been working on her running spead and agility of late, and I fear that she could actually be first to the stage this year.

"Welcome District 2 to the 37th annual Hunger Games!" Our new female escort cheered walking to the microphone. "It is a pleasure to be the new escort for this years tributes, and I'm hopeing that it can continue on for the next few years. Now instead of 'going with the flow' I am going to call the male tribute first!" She says bopping her pink skin and bright yellow hair over to the boys reaping bowl. I have no idea how she can manuever herself with such efficiency in her bright green stilletto heels.

She moves quickly back to the microphone and reads the small slip in her hands. I have no reason to be afraid, everyone that is dear too me and male cannot be reaped anymore. "John Carter!" She yells into the microphone, bouncing with joy as she reads her first ever tribute.

The boy who I am guessing is John makes his way to the stage. He can't be more then thirteen and small at that. As soon as volunteers are called for, a tall handsome eighteen year old sprints to the stage. He is first and mounts the steps quickly and with ease. Johns face goes from fearful to terrified as he sees who has volunteered. Quickly, so that no one would see, the volunteer shakes his head once, and continues on to the microphone. There he grabs it, and in an utterly perfect voice, says,"I Volunteer for John Carter."

"A-and who would you be?" Our escort asks trying in vain to stop staring at his handsome features. His hair curls slightly on his head and the brown of it only entinsifys his natural tan. His blue eyes are shocking as they glide over the crowd.

"Dustin Carter." He states and steps back, still smiling and waving for the crowd.

"W-well I bet that was y-your brother."To this he only gives a simple nod as he winks at the cameras. "Now for the girls." Our escort says finally peeling her eyes away from her first male tribute.

"Emma Smith." She says into the microphone. Here it comes. I close my eyes and cross my fingers, hopeing that my fifteen year old sister doesnt make it to that stage.

But the odds are not in my favor, they never have been.

"I volunteer!" is bellowed out of the mouth of none other then my sister.

"No." I whisper to myself as she walks up the steps and next to the dustin boy.

"And who are you?" The escort asks.

"Karissa Vandervolt." She answers staring down the cameras. Why God? Why put me through yet another hardship. First my mother, then my father, now the only person I have left?

"And here are your district 2 tributes for the 37th Hunger Games!" says the strange capitol creature that will escort my baby sister to her death.

**A/N: Sooooo How do you like it so far? Some parts will be very serious and deep, while others will be more on the bright side. Either way I am writing this and nothing can stop me! Oh and i keep forgetting, I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES. I only own the plot. And since I'm lazy this goes for the entire story. Ta-ta for now!**


	5. Reaping District 3 sigh

**A/N: So after much persistence and begging I have decided to try and update once a day. I plan on making the chapters longer once I'm done with the reapings and HOPEFULLY get to the games soon.**

District 3 reaping: Cecilia Brawn

Finally the reapings have come once again. For me it is a time of excitement, a chance to see my horrid sister be brutally murdered. I know it sounds bad to think like that, but she is possibly the worst person I have ever met in my entire life. She is rude and nasty to anyone that doesn't worship the ground she walks on, and that includes her family. My parents adore her and shower her in gifts, but I see right through that Sparkling glass exterior to the dark abyss that is her heart.

Outside of home she has multiple "friends" that simply don't want to be ridiculed for not agreeing with her. I am accepted into the group because of being her sister, but I have always felt like an outsider, skirting around the edges being too afraid to leave, or to dive deeper.

Our escort glides across the stage in a floor sweeping, flashing dress that is obviously supposed to represent our district in technology. It must weigh alot, for as she steps to the microphone you can hear a barely audible 'click' and she collapses to the ground. Waving of the peace keepers she stands and tries to keep some dignity. I hear my sister say something from the sixteen year old section. The woman in lights glares at her as she begins the speech that opens every hunger games. My stomach knots as she walks to the girls reaping ball. It's the first year that I have even one slip inside that bowl, and I can only hope the odds are in my favor.

Apparently they are, as the flashing lady snaps the tape off the slip of paper in her hand and reads out the name. "Kialee Brawn." She trills in her strange capitol accent.

_Yes! _I think to myself. _The odds are finally in my favor! No more standing outside the bathroom for an hour until I wet my pants in the hall! No more being pushed around about what I want to wear! NO MORE COUNTERS COVERED IN BEAUTY SUPPLIES!_ I nearly bounce with joy as she mounts the stage and gives a seductive look over towards the crowd and cameras. As if she could win the games that way. She has no experience with hunger, or physical activitie, or lifting a finger to do anything for herself. Just displaying her boobs to boys.

And then it hits me. _My sister has no chance of survival and I will probably never see her again._ Tears begin to crawl towards the edges of my vision and one escapes as I stare at my poor helpless sister. How could I have thought that way before? It's disgusting and makes me feel like a monster as I watch a skimpy boy walk up the stage. I didn't even catch his name as he trips on the last step and nearly face plants._ We won't be having any victors this year._

The reapings finally come to an end and I join the rest of my small family in the justice building. We wait behind a line of people outside of the door Kialee was dragged into. Wait theres a _line_? We're her family! How can any of these people be more important then us?

After what seems like forever we are ushered into the room and find Kialle sitting on the couch looking smug as ever. What does she have to be happy about? She's going into the freaking _Hunger Games!_ She shouldn't be happy! Especially since she has the survival skills of a peanut.

My mother and father run to her and embrace for what seems like an hour. I stand there awkwardly and wait till they are done.

"I want some time alone with Cecilia." She says staring at me.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" the pain obvious on my mom's face as she stares at her favorite daughter.

"Mother, father, you know how much I love you both, but I don't feel that connection with my baby sister. I want her to know how much I care about her before I go into the games." She says giving them a sad look.

"Alright honey we love you and give you our luck." My father says as he and my mother leave the room.

As soon as the door closes her gaze becomes fierce."Why didn't you volunteer for me!" She nearly screams at me. I back up from her and trip over a stool. " I have so much more to live for then you! I actually have friends and people that care about me, while you have no one and nothing! And guess what? Josh proposed to me just a few minutes ago saying he had planned on waiting but now that this happened he wouldn't have the chance! It totally ruined the moment and I ended up scaring him off!"

I can't take it anymore, her yelling and harsh words penetrate a barrier that cannot be replaced and I blow up."Wow the 'perfect girl' is put in a hard situation and guess who she blames it on? Her twelve year old sister! How long have I been your slave? How long have I sat back while you tortured others until they feared you?" Her jaw falls open and she is for once silent, but I am far from done." Don't look so surprised! Everyone else may have forgotten, but I remember the girl that you bullied so much that she committed suicide! Ya she drove a _Knife _into her skull and was killed almost instantly! Everyone can think your perfect and nice but all I see is a heartless _Bitch_ that uses others for her will! You know what I hope you die a painfull death in the arena so that I can watch it over and over again! I hate you!" I scream at her and am shocked by what happens next.

Her hand raises and she slaps me across the face. "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"You deserve it! Fuck you!" She slaps me again, and a peace keeper comes to tell us our time is up.

He see's the scene and drags me away as I kick and scream, all I want to do is rip her to shreds myself. _If only I was in the arena with her._ And that one thought gives me an idea and I stop struggling. I do know someone who is going to be in that arena with her.

**A/N: Finished! Wow that chapter took some work. I was going to make it sweet and make Cecilia feel bad for her thought's, but this seemed so much more _fun_. Anyways review blah blah blah. It helps motivate me to write longer chapters ;)**


	6. Reaping District 4

**A/N: Alright, hopefully i don't erase all this because I have done that multiple times and it's getting annoying. Oh well here are the district 4 reapings. Enjoy!**

District 4 reaping: Sam Golde

Huh, another hunger games, and another reaping to sit through. The ocean calls for me and I so want to be there instead of sitting here waiting for the next tributes for district 4 to be called. It's always nerve racking when you can be called up and I am on the edge of my seat. Even though it's only my second year of having a chance of being picked I get very stressed about being picked. My older brother is in his last reaping and is almost in the clear, but not quite.

As our strange fish-like escort walks across the stage a tight knot forms in my stomach. My grandma always told me to trust my gut, and right now it was telling me something bad was about to happen.

"Welcome everyone to district 4's reaping for the 37th annual hunger games!" Our escort announces. His hair is a strange blue-green color that I'm guessing is supposed to be like a fish, and his eyes are huge and bugging out of his head. To top it off his "outfit" has fins and scales covering him. Over all it's not a bad attempt, but nothing close to the real thing.

He walks over to the girls reaping bowl, tail fin sweeping the ground behind him, and chooses a slip of paper. "Levenia Campbell!" He announces holding up his arms to show his excitement. A girl of around 17 walks to the stage with a bored look on her face.

She hides it well, but if you look at her close enough you can see a fire of pure hatred burning in her eyes.

"Now the boys!" The escort says rushing to the reaping bowl. He doesn't even bother taking his time and chooseing carfully, he just sticks his hand in deep and pulls one out. "Sam Golde!" He says once again holding up his arms.

The token aplause is given as I walk up and stand next to Levenia.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?" Our escort says.

_Oh no_ I think as my brother starts moving forward.

"I volunteer!" He says and steps in front of the stage.

"No." My voice rings out clear and true through the clustered people. "I wish to be in the hunger games and no one can take my place. My brother looks hurt, but he can get over it. It's his last year and there is no way I was letting him come in._I'm not letting you die_ I mouth to him.

"Uh hum, well then here are the tributes for district 4!" Our escort atempts at getting his excitement back from before this serious exchange between brothers.

And who knows, maybe I can come back alive.

**A/N: Sorry this is really short, but I want to make BROWNIES! Yummy :)**


	7. The rest of the reapings

**A/N:The brownies were worth it :) And I am very tired of doing every reaping seperate so this is the rest mashed together from the POV of a capitolite.**

I begin washing the dishes from last night and decide to turn on the reapings for our next hunger games. I've never really been interested in them and barely ever watch, but while cooking and cleaning I have nothing better to do, so I turn the small TV in our large kitchen. I've missed the first four districts, but I'm not paying much attention so does it really matter? They begin in district five as I begin the chicken and I soon hear the girls name. "Roxanne Fletcher!" The escort announces, and I glance at the screen and see a sixteen year old girl with stawberry blonde hair step out and onto the stage.

Next the escort grabs a slip from the boys bowl and reads, "Daylon Newtport!" and a tallish eighteen year old walks onto the stage.

Then onto district six as im seasoning the chicken slightly and begin mashing the potatoes. First is a twelve year old girl named Nala Atchison, then a fourteen year old boy named Gabe Veon. My motherly instincts kick in, but I push them away, they may be young but the president see's it fit to send them to there death, who am I to disagree?

District seven comes around and a girl with striking red hair is called up by the name of Flare Collins. She's seems angry that the capitol is doing this, but does nothing to stop it. After her is a boy named Tanner Gardener.

The buzzer beaps on the oven and I come back as they call out the names for district eight. Unlike all other escorts he reads them together. "Scarlet Rosenburg and Jake Henderson!". They begin walking up as I start desert.

Nine comes and two names are called as always, but this time only one comes up. The girl, Brielle Torcean, stands alone as someone says something to the escort. His face pales and he announces what was said. "This years male tribute has fallen ill and died, so we shall draw a new one." He walks back over and draws another name. "Logan Torcean!". Ooh that must hurt, brother and sister fighting against each other for there lives.

Then ten is up, and like always a girl then a boy come up. Alexie Galler, and Kyle Dilworth.

Next is eleven and I begin cleaning up what I've cooked and as I clean I listen for the names. Marie Jacobs and Parker Colt.

I finish up and the final district comes, district twelve. I watch in full as they show the gray of our coal mining district and it's starving, dirty population. They call up a girl that looks sixteen named Kionna Haller and she looks like she's trying not to cry. Then a boy named Ethan Gray comes up and looks about the same age. The speach is given by the mayor, but instead of shaking hands as they normaly do, they hug tightly. You can tell by there eyes that they are together.

Then the announcers come on and talk about how it's going to be an exciting games this year. All I think is that another twenty three kids are being sent to there deaths.

**A/N: Ya I know this is short, but I had to finish the reapings and this was just me being lazy. Anyways hopefully now I can write in a little bit more detail as I get into the actual games. As always review and all that stuff.**


	8. Train ride

**Ah finally I have finished those accursed reapings! You have no idea how annoying it is having to write all of those! Although I did like writing the one for district three... Oh well, enough of these author's notes and onto the main attraction.**

Karrissa Vandervolt: District 2

Of all people I had to be sent into the arena with it had to be him. He is the one person that I had hoped of avoiding this just had to be his year to go as well. How come he volunteered? There are enough people willing to kill to get into the hunger games that his brother wouldn't have gone in at all, and I would have felt no guilt in killing them, after all they wanted to go into the hunger games. But no it had to be the one person I knew I could never kill.

Of all people I had to be sent into the arena with it had to be Dustin Carter, the boy that had saved my life.

I remembered my good byes to everyone after the reapings. My friend Jaiden had come first, crying and hugging me, but she understood why I had to go. Our family's were very similar, except she had an older sister. Our mothers had been killed by the same illness that had weakened our district until the capitol finally sent us medicine. By then it was to late and my mom died the day after the medicine arrived. After that my father became addicted to the illegal alchohol that was easy to obtain for more fortunate familys. Apparently it was also easy for him to get because every day he would come home late, screaming about random things. He had hit me, bruised me, and on a very extreme trip of his he had broken one of my arms. After that my brother visited more often because he was suspisious and wanted to keep an eye on me, but dad always waited until he had left to get out his rage.

Jaidens mother died a week after mine, but it had the opposite effect on her father. He ended up loving his daughters that much more, and became an even greater parent then he had been before.

A month later there was a mass funeral held for all of the imediate family for those who had lost someone to the disease. We sat next to eachother and consoled eachother through out the event and we had been best friends since.

She cried with me as we said good bye and looked back on all the fun times we had. To soon someone knocked at the door and told us time was almost up.

"Kass," She said using my nickname, "Do everything you can to come back, okay?"

"I will J." I answered.

"And take this as your token." She handed me a golden necklace that her mother had given her as a last gift.

"Are you sure?" I asked. This was really important to her, and she was deciding to intrust it to me.

"Possitive." She said smiling as the peace keeper came in to take her away.

I sat there for awhile looking at my district token and thinking of how perfect it was. It shined like the metal that we used to create the furniture that the entire cournty would use. It reminded me of the sun with how bright the light glinted off of it and the sunflowers some people would grow in there yards.

Soon another person was escorted in, my father.

"So you've finally decided to go."He said crossing his arms and staring at me.

"Yes I've decided it's for the best." I answered him looking up, down, anywhere but at him.

"Ha well have fun dieing because there is no way someone like you could beat anybody." and there it was, what I had to live with for the past five years.

I looked away and let his words pass over me instead of hitting my heart like it had at the beginning. His depression had been terrible, and he felt the need to bring everyone around him down as well. His hand came up and slapped me hard stunning me out of my thoughts.

"You look at me while I'm talking to you."

I looked up at him just as his hand came down again harder this time. All the memories of this happening washed over me and I remembered. I remembered all the pain I had had to go through along with the loss of a mother. I remembered that first hard slap from when I had gotten in trouble at school. The kick in the ribs from sneaking out to see Jaiden. The snap of my arm after I had tried on some of moms old clothes. All had ended in me lying on the ground in pain, and wishing I could have my father back.

But what I remembered most was the one time we hadn't been at home and he had been so raged that he had almost killed me. Until soemone came along and saw exactly what was going on. As my father found a rock and raised it over my head saying,"You don't have the right to live." that someone tackled him and thrust the rock out of his hand. I coughed up blood as I watched him punch my father in the head a single time, knocking him out almost instantly, and ran to my side. He slid down in the mud as I began loosing consioucness. When did it become mud? I remembered dirt, but then again my mind wasn't very good right then.

So as I saw my father raise his hand a third time and hit me so hard I lay sprawled on the floor after ward I pictured the face of my savor that day.

I pictured the face of Dustin Carter.

That's how I was when my brother walked in asking me what had happened, and for once in my life I didn't make up some phony excuse.

"Dad did what he always does when he's angry, he took it out on someone else." He had comforted me and told me not to worry about it and good luck in the games like everyone close to me had.

After they had dragged me out where I was forced into a car that lead to the train I was now on heading for the capitol. Dustin had been there to, but we hadn't said anything to each other, and instead sat in an uncomfortable silence until we were let out to flashing camera's. As dinner was called for by our escort I went into the bathroom to wash up before dinner. I finished and went to my door taking a deep breath before leaving my room.

Dustin Carter: District 2

Why had I volunteered? I ask myself sitting on my bed in my spacious room. There are so many people that are ready to, but I just had to, and now I was going to have to kill people. Just seeing John up on that stage had hit something deep within me, and before I knew it I was up on that stage announcing my name to the world.

I had left a perfectly good family, and for what? Riches? My family had enough and I had been promised a great job. Fame? I'm not that kind of person, if anything I would like to be left alone. I naturally want to protect people, I want to keep them safe from harm and pain, so why would I volunteer for the hunger games?

My escort finally comes to tell me dinner is almost ready and I decide to change out of my reaping clothes. I change into a simple shirt with black shorts and leave to find the dining room.

I walk in and see the two victors that will be Karrissa and my own mentors this year. One is Victoria Cassona, she won the 35th hunger games just two years ago by weilding the secret ability to paralyze another person with a small push of her fingers. The other is Carlo Pession, my mentor, and he won the 25th hunger games, the first quater quell. That was the year that your district had to pick who would be going into the hunger games. He one because people had hated him for bullying others, and if you didn't listen to him he wasn't afraid to use violence.

I sit down just as Karrissa walks in and takes her place across from me. Our first course is surved and we eat in mostly silence, except for our escort praddling on about fashion trends and other things that don't matter.

Then suddenly the topic changed to more dangerous waters. "So Dustin do you always look this gorgeous?" She asked looking at me with lided eyes. I nearly choked on the green soup we were eating when that simple sentence came out of her mouth.

Yes I will admit that I'm not bad looking, but I'm not arrogant and I don't try to show it of. It's just not who I am. My friends and I scoff at the boys that think they can get any girl they want and pretty much act like ass holes all the time, and we all agree we never want to be like that. So me being called gorgeous is strange to say the least. "Only when something special is going on." Nice that sounds _really_ great, you sound like an idiot, I scold myself on the inside.

She laughs and leans in closer, "You're sooo funny." she says smiling seductiviley, or what I think she's trying to make seductive.

"Ahem."Karrissa clears her throat bringing our crazed escorts attention back to dinner. "I think I'm going to bed." She states as she get's up to leave.

"Ya me to." I say and get up to go to my room.

"Alright," Victoria says,"but we are talking stategy tomorrow , so be ready."

We nod our okays and head of down the hall, me following her. As we stop at our respective rooms I say "Thanks for getting that crazy capitolite off of me."

"It's no problem, I didn't really want to watch her try to seduce you."

"Haha well again thanks." I says before finally walking into my room. I decide to take a shower before bed and walk into the bathroom. I look into the mirror and finally notice my appearance. Light brown curly hair that's not to long but not to short. Dark blue eyes that seem more brown then blue. Nice facial structure and I'm not in bad shape from all the training I've been through. I can finally see why so many girls have taken a sudden liking to me in the past couple of years.

It's strange when you finally really look at yourself. Every time I saw myself in the mirror the person staring back at me seemed familiar, but still unknown, a stranger. I was to myself the familiar stranger, but now I finally recognize myself as who I am. I am Dustin Carter and I have the confidence and power to survive the hunger games. The only question left is will I have the heart to kill when the time comes?

**Ugh finally I'm done! This is my longest chapter yet, and I'm sort of getting used to writing more, but I have a very hectic schedule so I'm sorry but no updates will be regular, cause I just write when i have time. Oh well review, follow, or fave this story and you will feed the little monster that makes me want to write. Without food it will die and so shall this story :( Teehee tata for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In the next couple of days I will be cleaning for an open house I'm doing for the fourth of july, so I won't be able to write as much as I want to but I will try. I have had a very bad writers block and I'm trying but it's hard to write right now, but hopefully I'll get oveer it soon.**

Kyro Flint: District 3

Wow, I am actually going into the hunger games. I, Kyro Flint, a sixteen year old factory worker, am going into the hunger games. I know I have no hope of coming back, I'm weak and nerdy and I have accepted that fully, so it's easy to except it, but I have no way of knowing how I'm going to die. It's scary thinking that i am walking to my imminent death, and knowing that I don't have a chance of coming back.

I remember my parents coming to say good bye to me before I was shoved onto a train and shipped to the capitol. It went like I guess most goodbyes go, crying, encouraging words, hugs, all that mushy stuff that happens when you say goodbye to someone that you know you won't see again.

And then that little girl came in with a bright red cheek and an evil glint to her eyes.

"Hi." She said smiling at me evily.

"Hi?" I said unsure of how to talk to this stranger.

"I have something to aks of you. Can I trust that you will try your hardest to do what I say?" She sits down across from me and asks seriously.

"Sure, why not it's not like I'm coming back." I answered her.

"All right, can you kill my sister as slowly and painfully as you can while in the arena?" She asks in a innocent childlike voice.

"Why would you want me to kill your sister?" I ask completely surprised.

"'Cause she's mean. She deserves it, so will you do this little thing for me?"

"Umm."

"Please please please please pleeeeeaaaasssse! Please will you kill my sister?"

"Sure, why not, she'll probably die anyway." I could never say no to a girl.

"Yay! Thank you so so much! I won't forget you Kyro!" She said as she left the room.

"That was strange..." I mutter to myself as I wait for either peace keepers that will bring me to the train or another person close to me. I was correct and peace keepers walked in ready to escort me onto the train that will take me to the candy-capitol.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I need inspiration for this story because I cannot think of a single thing to help me! Review! Anything! I don't know how to continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I have seriously no idea how to go on with this story, I have no inspirationand I need help. If any of you can think of anything please tell me, wether it's a pm or a review just help me.**

Lev Campbell POV (D 4)

We're rolling into the bright colorfull capitol as I finish my late breakfast. In all honesty it's beautiful in an artificial kind of way, but it can never compare to the ocean. All of the interesting things that come washing in on the small arcing waves that bury themselves into the soft sand, or when the sun hits the water just right and making it a radiant blue. But I guess the capitol is nice, the tall buildings are artfully crafted into different shapes, some looking rounded and smooth while others are sharp and blocky. The people make the sidewalks look painted with how many different colors they wear, and even though we're hundreds of feet above them I can hear there cheers as they recognize our tribute train.

"Well finally." I hear an anoying voice say from across the table. Sam Golde, my district partner says as he goes to the window. You would think Sam would be nice with how his brother is, but not everything is shared in a family. Sam's brother, Daniel, is in my year at school. He's 18 now, but he's one of those people with early birthday's. Daniel is really nice, and handsome, so it's strange seeing how his brother acts. Where he is kind and understanding his brother comes of cruel and uncaring. I hate to admit it but I have had a crush on Daniel before, it's true, so it's hard to see his brother, who looks so much like him, come with me to the hunger games. Sam is a smaller version of Daniel, and even though there attitudes are complete opposites I know I could never kill him. Not only would everyone blame me for his death entirely, but I would be shut out by everyone.

If it came down to him and me he would win.

He smiles and waves at the capitolites below as I try and get my uncaring cocky face back on. That's what my strategy is, to look like I couldn't care less that I was here and that I have complete confidence that I would win. That's a lie, it all is, the happiness that some tributes seem to ooze, or the cockiness that the careers have, it's all a lie. We're all scared becasue we know that all of us go in, and only one can come out alive. The other tributes will most likely be dead in a matter of weeks and we all know it, so our fake brovado or happiness is all a cover, there is only one real emotion when it comes to the hunger games, fear.

Fear can make a person run faster then they've ever run before, fear can stimulate the body to do things nobody could ever imagine. Fear can push a person to do things that are inhumane and completely sadistic. But if you show any of the fear that courses through you in the hunger games you'll be dead on the first day. The hunger games is no place for weakness.

The train begins to slow to a stop as Sam and I ready ourselves in front of the door. It slides open without a sound as we're ingulfed by bright colors and flashing lights. We're escorted towards a buliding that seems twelve storys tall which I'm guessing is the training center and as we enter I see other tributes in the same situation we were in as we all head to our designated levels. Level four is lavishly decorated in deep blues and greens, probably trying to copy the beutiful colors of the sea.

"Alright listen up." our mentor Kailani says getting our attention. She is known as one of the most brutal and sadictic victors because she was part of the careers in her games, but early one she was on watch as everyone else sleeped. She was always good at knot tying and spears so it was simple to make five nooses hooked together and tye the end to a tree that was near the edge of a cliff. As the others slept she tied each noose around there necks and began choping down the tree with an axe. One of the others woke up, but it was to late and as the tree was thrown over the edge the five other careers were dragged over the edge by there necks. All of them died and she killed almost everyone else in an equaly sadistic manner. One twelve year old had it simple, because even though she killede easily does anyone feel right killing someone that young. "When the prep teams start don't complain at all, no matter what they do. It won't be pleasant but it's needed."

"Okay." We say at the same time.

"Good then go to your rooms and rest while you can."

We both walk to our rooms and just as I'm about to close the door I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that it's you and me going in, I know how you feel about my brother," Sam feels sorry? That's surprising," but don't let that make you think I'm giving up, I'm still going to be the one to come out alive." And there's the Sam I know.

"Whatever Sam." I say shrugging off his hand and slamming my door behind me.

**I am so sorry it's taken this long to update, but my computer is broken so I'm using my friends. I won't be able to update very much, sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kionna Haler D12:

_Poke... Poke poke... POKE!_

"Ow!" How long would they keep poking and prodding at me like this?

"Sorry! Your just so... Dirty! We don't know where to start!" My prep team has been at this for five minutes and I can already tell it's going to be a long day. There accent is annoying enough without this torturous treatment to my now naked body.

"How about a bath?"  
"Oh yes of course! Why didn't we think of that?" Potinia says looking to her other team mates. They push me towards the large bathroom and almost immediately begin scrubbing layers of skin away from my body with different sponges and gels that they get from pressing different buttons on the wall. So many buttons! There has to be at least three hundred on that wall alone, not to mention the already covered counters.

Soon they have finally finished what they feel is a "Refreshing cleaning" and move on to my legs and arms. They strip the hair of little by little on all my body parts, until only the hair on my head is left. They even took of my eyebrows! They begin cutting and lathering my hair in different ointments so that it will shine and look fanstastic. Next is makeup. They redraw my eyebrows and put large ammounts of eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow onto both my eyes making them black rimmed and strange looking. They look... bigger? So weird... Next is the blush and some dark red listick. Really? This is what they call beauty? I feel strange and freakish with this much makeup on, I look like a different person.

They put the finsihing touches on my hair and then decide they're finally done with me. At that moment my stylist decides to come in to see there job. He walks around me taking in my entire naked form, I imagine that he's thinking of future outfits for the interviews and such. They walk around me also, and I can tell it annoys him, so with a pale skinny finger he points to the door. They shuffle out, heads down like shamed puppies as the door closes atomaticaly behind them.

He walks up to me and begins cleaning off some of the make up with an expert hand. He adds a dark powder to my entire body and I begin to ask myself _'why is it on my entire body?'_.

"There much better." He says through purple lips. Walking over to a clothes rack he takes off the only hanger and brings over my dress. It's a dark coal black dress that's layred in a way that makes it stick out and look oddly like coal. He slides it over my head and I have to admit, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. The top half shows my natural curves and the bottom makes me seem very feminine, but the black makeup and dust give the effect of a hostile tribute, ready to face the trials ahead.

It's much better then the miners outfits I had pictured, and gives me hope that I may actually get some sponsors. "Much better then I thought it would look, you are the perfect girl for this dress." I nod my head as I give a twirl and stare at the way the dress billows out slightly. "Now time to get ready for the chariot ride!" He says with a smile.

Leading me down to lower level of the building we come into a large room with doors closed at one end. The twelve chariots are lined up in order and I see some of the other tributes neer their chariots. The careers are in one big group, scoping out the compition and I feel envious of them. Their districts are wealthy and spoiled, I'm guessing they haven't missed a meal in there lives. No one starves in their districts.

I turn my head and look for the only person that truly matters to me in this game, Ethan. I find him standing by our chariot in a strange suit that also make him look like a chunk of coal. As I walk over I can't hold in my laughter and he glares at me.

"It's not funny." His frown only deepens when I continue laughing.

"Your right," I say straightening and trying to hold back the laughter. " it's hilarious!" my laughter echoes through the room and I get some strange looks, but I don't care Ethan looks hilarious.

His hair is slicked back and seems like a dark black, and he has the same dark dust covereing his face, hands, and I'm gessing the rest of his body. He has some make up on, but not enough that you could tell without looking for it. But the only thing that is truly funny is his outfit. They couldn't really do the same thing that they did with mine, but boy did they try. It resembles a suit, but it's big and bulky and just makes him look stupid. I truly can't beleive they would put something like that on him.

To soon a loud voice tells us to get onto the chariot. Climbing aboard we ready ourselves for the audience. I feel my palms beginning to sweat and I'm so nervous I think I might faint.

"Don't worry Ki, everythings going to be fine." Ethan says seeing my nervous look. That's Ethan for you, always trying to keep me calm. He's been doing that since we were young, trying to keep me out of trouble and keep me calm.

" Huh I know I'm just nervous."

"Then don't be." A small smile plays at my lips. Our chariot lurchs forward as the line begins to move. We come through the large doors and the capitolites are screaming. Tehy love these games more then anyone ould beleive. I'm haappy when we finally come to the city circle and stop for the presidents speach.

"You did great." Ethan whispers to me.

"So did you." We smile as Snow finishes and we all depart. Maybe these games won't be so bad after all.

**Woot woot! over 1,000 words! Yays! Review for a virtual cookie!**


	12. Chapter 12

Flare Collins (D7)

Shit. Shit shit shit. This is not good at all. tonight is the interviews and I am _not _prepared. Training was easy enough, I stayed away from the things I already knew, berries, axes, camoflauge, all the things I learned from growing up in the woods, well almost growing up in the woods. You see my father was a single parent and he couldn't just leave me home alone when I'm seven, so when he would go out to chop down trees he would bring me and my little axe so I could "help". Really all I did was try and chop down my own trees, which was really just me hitting a tiny tree in random places, or me eating the edible berries that grow in the woods. Then when I was full I would use the berrie juice and color my skin strange shades that made me blend into the forestry. It would take my dad hours to find me, and then he would scold me about how I scared him, but soon I'd have him laughing at some stupid small joke. That's how it was between us,he could never hold anything against me.

To soon our escort is is calling for me and my district partner, Tanner an annoying 15 year old that is going to be killed in the first five minutes, to come into the dinning room to talk with our stylists. They explained our outfits and the kind of people we had to act like. All I had to do was be very stand offish and not really answer alot of questions. My height and muscle made it so I could act like I didn't have a care in the world, when really I was freaking out inside. My partner was trying to get sponsors by being the cocky flirt he really is. Just say a couple "deep" phrazes and have capitolites fall to his feet. Whatever, I would be getting the sponsors that cared about a tributes strength and chance of winning, and my nine in training didn't hurt me to much either.

Afetr that we went to get dressed in our outfits they led us behind the main stage for the interviews. My palms are sweating, and this dark green dress is not helping. At least they didn't put me into heels. Really I look simple, My redish brown hair was pulled onto the top of my head making me look elegant, my dress sweeped the floor and was the color of late summer, not yet autumn leaves, that dark green that made me picture happy sumer times. Thats the farthest thing from me right now, happy times. And then suddenly we're sitting up on stage and Ceaser is welcoming everyone.

The first district goes, then the second, but time has moved so qiuckly around me it seems like senconds have passed when he calls my name.

" And now lady's and gentlemen, Flare Collins from District 7!"

I stand and walk to the chair across from him. I sit and shake his hand, hoping he doesn't notice my sweaty palms.

"Welcome Flare."

I nod in return,_ remember,_ I tell myself, _confidence._

"Well you seem to be a very worthy person to be sitting in this chair, what with your nine in training." The crowd cheers for my high number.

"It wasn't to hard to get it." I answer looking at the crowd.

Laughter erupts and I figure I made some sort of joke, didn't seem funny to me.

"Oh don't be so humble, nine is a hard score to acheive."

"Well then thank you for congragulating me."

"You deserve it!"

Our banter went on for a little while, and somewhere about a minute in I remembered I was supposed to be acting like I didn't care. Oh well to late now.

Then the conversation moved deeper. "So when you were reaped we didn't here anything from the crowd like we did with some of the other tributes. Why is that?"

_Because there was no one left to be sad_. It's sad but the truth, but I'm not going to get any sponsors with pitty. " I guess they were to happy to say anything." Yep now I'll just play to the capitols wishes.

"Really?" Great if Ceaser doubts that all of the others probably will to. The truth is my mom died when I was born leaving me to be raised by my dad. A couple years ago he pissed off Snow and got himself killed and me on the list of definant hunger games tribute list. I can't really say that to the public though.

"Yep everyone knows I'll be back soon, and they can't wait to see me." At least I'm a good liar.

The buzzer sounds and Ceaser finishes with, " And I'm sure they will. Flare Collins everybody!"

I take my seat again and watch in a daze as the rest of the tributes have their interviews and soon we arre allowed to leave.

I lay down on my bed and think of my parents. My mom is more of a fairy tale then anything, but my dad is still a perfect pocture in my head. _What you did wasn't wrong_ _dad, and I'm going to show snow who's family he's messed with._

**Woot! I didn't have a chance to post 2 chapters, but I'm still updateing as much as possible. The games are very soon, so yay! The time before the games is soooo boring! Oh and one last thing! Virtual brownie for Ariela-Jones! She has followed me through this story and I am so happy to have a friend like her. I'm excited to here some feed back about the chapter and the games starting! Review and Fave! LA LA LA. Exactly 1001 words!**


End file.
